


Southern Ice Kiss

by CupOfTheeFics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crackship !, Francis doesn't like Emil, Gilbert is an asshole, Human AU, Lukas dislikes Romano, M/M, One Sided Love, RomaIce, Tags May Change, Yaoi, everyone is an asshole to Romano, tags continue if needed, vegetarian!Romano
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics
Summary: Romano just can't stand the love between his brother and that fucking potato bastard anymore, and the last straw was the fact that potato's bastard brother ruins everything .Emil just wants that his brother leave him alone, and stop treating him like a little kid .They meet and the cafe and that's how their story starts .( Summary may change, or may not )
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Canada/France (Hetalia), Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Hong Kong/Taiwan (Hetalia), Iceland/South Italy (Hetalia), One-sided Hong Kong/Iceland ( Hetalia ), One-sided Hungary/Prussia ( Hetalia ), mentions of Poland/Lithuania (Hetalia), mentions of Prussia/Austria (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all yes a new fic this is a South Italy / Iceland fic, is it a crack I don't know but I like it :)   
> Everyone is an asshole to Romano, but don't worry Romano tells them were to stick their damn attitudes ! And yes Romano is a vegetarian I am not one myself but I want to try it honestly so if you notice something wrong or that's not what vegentarians eat please tell me ! I don't want to offend anyone, but one day I want to be a writer so I will go in everyway to write a character ! 
> 
> Summary and tags may change so don't be confused ;) 
> 
> \- CupOfTheeFics 
> 
> Ps . Everyone stay safe and healthy take care of yourself !

All he wanted was a peaceful morning .

Is that too much to ask ? 

' Veee Luddy ! ' Feliciano squeeled as he held himself on Ludwig's strong arms, while the man was making breakfast .

' Be careful other wise you hurt yourself .' The blonde german said trying not to burn the food, while his italian lover was hanging on him for dear life .

' Don't worry about me big silly ! ' As he kissed his cheek with passion making the other blush .

Both turned around as they heard a gagging voice .

' Fratello good morning ! ' Feliciano said with a cheery voice as he noticed his brother .' Are you alright that sounded nasty ! ' As he went to his brother worried .

' I saw something nasty .'

' Vee really ? Like what ? ' Asked the clueless italian while Ludwig know the reason .

He still doesn't understand how they can be brothers .

But then if he looks at his brother he feels not much different to the italian brothers .

' Your face .' Was all Lovino asnwered as he went to make himself a nice cup of coffee .

' But we have the same face .' Feliciano was surely confused .

Lovino ignores him as he scowled .' Where the fuck is my coffee ! ' 

As he slams the mug on the counter, making the others jump up .

' Veee ... fratello calm down .'

' I ask one more time you piece of shit .' Lovino gave both of them a murderous look .' Where the fuck is my damn fucking goddamn coffee .'

Ludwig don't like cursing much but he must say he was impressed .

' Well we kinda ... Forgot ..'

Lovino's eye twitched Ludwig feels himself coming in danger, as he tried to keep Feliciano behind him .

' You forgot ... And when did you go to the store ? ' He asked sweetly .' 2 day ..'

' 2 fucking days ! That's right ! ' Lovino did try to stay calm, he did not want to get a goddamn heart attack before he gets his coffee . And god forbids someone forgets he is not a morning person without his coffee .

' Remember the time I forgot your favorite brand of chocolate, and the some new limit edition pasta with black beans whatever the shit that was ? '

' Y-yes ..'

' And did I forgot it and our car was broken because someone's asshole brother decided to spin it around ...' As he glared at Ludwig who avoided his eyes looking back at the breakfast .

This is not going pretty .

' My car ? And it was winter ten minutes before the store close and who went the same day back, because someone kept whining and bitching about it ! '

' Veee ... Sorry fratello forgive me ! '

' Fat chance ! I am hungry what's to eat .'

' Well Luddy is making breakfast ! ' Feliciano was again full smiles as he proudly pointed at a blushing german .

Lovino went to sit at the table, as Ludwig made the plates .

' I will help ! ' 

' Nein you can sit down, it' not that hard and heavy .'

' Let me help mio amore ! '

Lovino so wants to gag again as the two made love fucking I want to bent you over eyes at each other .

They can choke themselves on their dildos for all he care .

He shuddered at the thought .

_Ew now I have to go to therapy, fucking great !_

As his plate came he looked and got up .

' Vee brother ? ' Lovino looked in the fridge and in the cupboards .

' What are you looking for ? ' Ludwig dared to ask as he looked at his plate, not seeing something wrong with it .

' I was thinking it is not aprils fools .'

' We are October silly fratello Luddy's birthday was ..'

' Then I was thinking where the fuck is my food I brought .'

Now both were pale, so Lovino knows he hits bulls eye .

' You fucking ..'

' Fratello he had nothing to eat, please try to understand ! ' His brother cried .' That lazy fucking hoe should get work instead eating my damn food ! I work day and night for once I got a day off, I expect to get my food in my stomach, not in his ! '

' Don't call my brother a hoe ! ' Ludwig roared loud .' Shut up you asshole ! ' Lovino shouted back . ' I was being polite not to throw that nasty to the fucking bin ! I was not saying anything going to make my food myself ! But don't you dare to say I can't say the truth of your fucking brother being a goddamn hoe ! '

They were silent .

The silence was scary .

Feliciano felt like crying now .

' Get out .' Was all Ludwig said and Lovino did but not making sure the plate and the food was all over the floor, wasted and broken .

They should know better that Lovino is a vegetarian .

' Emil ! ' Lukas shouted .

' Oh leave me alone ! ' Emil shouted back as he lay on his bed .

He was fucking tired he just want to sleep in for a bit .

' Get up we going to jog in the park ! ' Shouted his brothers fiance .

' Noooo ! ' 

_I am too tired for that shit ! School was already hard enough !_

Plus the beatings he got from the bullies made his body ache, he just want to relax was that too much to ask ? 

' Get up ! ' Lucas slammed the door open with a scowl, forcing his brother up and made him shut his eyes as his blinders opened .

Yep it was too much to ask .

' I don't wanna go ! ' He shouted .

' Don't be lazy I don't want you to get fat and lazy, you should go out and get fresh air ! '

' I just want to sleep bit longer ! '

' Don't be a baby ! ' Lucas glared at him as he throw some clothes at him .

' Stop getting me clothes ! Damnit I am 17 ! '

' Then act like it ! '

_I am ! Why can't you see that !_

' Is our lazy cinnamon bun awake ! ' Mathias said with a loud voice as he walked in the room with a smile .

' He is lazy again .'

' Come on Emi ! ' 

' Don't call me that ! ' As he throw his shirt on .

' Come I help you with your shoes, you take forever buddy ! '

' Don't ! ' Emil shouted .' I do it myself ! '

' It's not wrong to ask for help you know .' Mathias gave him an understanding smile .' Emil be nice Mathias just want to help .' As he got scolded by his brother, as he stood ready he took his phone and wallet .

' You don't need those .'

' I am not going to run ! ' He shouted back as he almost got to the door .' Emil you better listen to ...' The door slammed shut .

Emil sighed as he tried to breath, and walked away fast before Lucas was behind him .

_Stop treating me like a damn kid !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not forget about this story ! Okay maybe a little but at the time it was hard to write the second chapter, but I am working on chapter 3 now so I guess it will get easier ?
> 
> Anyway bit bashing to Hungary in this one, I need a character that will easily side with Feliciano in this one and she is perfect ! But I love Hungary so no hate ;)
> 
> Sorry for any grammar !
> 
> And check out the poll thank you !

' Really Lovino . ' Elizabeta sighs as she gave some coffee to an elder woman, as the italian scowled from his table at her .

Stabbing his omelet with tomatoes making clear at her he is at a murder stage .

' Leave him be Lizzy my sweetie pie is at his right ! ' Feliks shouted dramatic .' That Gilbert should not be begging off food from an other man, especially if he works hard every day and look how prideful that smug bastard is ! '

Feliks dislike for Gilbert is bigger then whole damn Russia .

Lovino knows he has him at him side, but Elizabeta has a crush on Gilbert so she is bit in between .

He can't blame her that man played many times with her heart, she is a bit confused how she has to work on this matter .

But he is too damn pissed, so she can fuck herself at this moment !

' Can I get an other cup ..' The look she gave him force him of course hs manners skills to go out .' Please .'

' I have to go check on the cupcakes, Leon will you give Lovino his coffee Feliks help me for a moment .'

' Sure sure sweetie .' Feliks rolled his eyes as Leon sighs getting the cup coffee for the italian .

' So crappy morning right .' Leon said with a monotone voice making Lovino almost cringe .

' Fucking right .'

' You sure have a dirty mouth .'

' I kiss your brother with it .'

' Please don't he still gives us good night kisses, I don't need to smell your breath on my face .'

_Well damn you cheeky brat ._

' Then go cry in a fucking corner brat .'

Leon stuck out his tongue .

' Leon ! My usual now ! ' Shouted an silver haired boy as he just almost broke the glass door as he slammed it open .

' Good morning to you too sleeping ugly, please be gently with the door Elizabeta is on her pms .' Leon flatly said .

Lovino almost chocked on his coffee, as Emil looked unamused .' Give me food and something to drink you useless firecracker nut .'

' One spit drink coming up and a sandwich with my balls hair .'

Lovino looked up at them _the fuck are these kids on !_

He was not the only one thinking that .

' Emil ! My cutie nordic ! ' Feliks shouted happily as he pushed the other muffins in Elizabeta's arms .' Feliks ! ' But he ignored her .

' What's wrong honey ! '

' That stupid Lukas was bitching again .'

' Oh no .' Feliks looked sorry but everyone knows he wants to hear drama . That man ( girl ? ) lives for it .

Lovino looked at them for no reason, his food was gone but he refused to go yet .

' Well ..' Emil stopped as he noticed Lovino looking at them .' The fuck are looking at, god are you one of those creepy stalkers ! ' Emil scowled at him .

Lovino almost felt his heart jump out .

Those eyes, the way his face was formed, his voice .

Lovino fell hard .


End file.
